


Superhobbit

by destiencestiel (knottedprince)



Category: Supernatural, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Demon!Dean, Gen, M/M, Superhobbit, deanmon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/destiencestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows. I don't even know.<br/>Dean is a massive nerd so OBVIOUSLY he knows exactly what's going on. Shh shh just read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean snaps awake. He is lying on a rock, about a dozen weird hairy men standing over him. He sits up and realises they're pretty short; one of them almost shorter than he sitting. The start murmuring anxiously, when he hears a deep, gravelly voice speak. 

"Silence. Let the man explain himself." 

The voice came from one of the less short men (creatures. Are these dwarves?? What the...) who has long, curly black hair and a greying beard. Damn, his ears are freaking huge...

The man turns blue eyes to Dean with such a strong glare he can almost feel it. 

"Explain yourself. Are you a friend, or foe?"

Dean frowns. "Where am I?"

The man seems to take this as an answer, turning and walking away. A child with large, pointed ears comes up to him and says "do... do you understand me?" In a voice that sounds surprisingly like that of a young British man. 

When he's gotten over the unbelievable hobbit-ness of this dude, Dean huffs. "Yeah, I just... don't understand what's happening." 

Suddenly there's an old guy in a long robe, holding a long stick. After awhile, he says in a slightly doddery voice, "what is your name?" 

Dean gets to his feet, noting with some surprise that the man is the same height as he is where everyone else is as tall as children. He looks the man square in the eyes and says "Dean. What's yours?"

The man scoffs. "I am Gandalf, the grey."

Dean frowns. "Wait, like Gandalf from the Hobbit Gandalf? Oh let me guess, these are Thorin Oakenshield and company and that guy" he points at the hobbit-like dude "is Bilbo Baggins? Yeeah, right." 

The short man with the long hair marches forward aggressively, pulling out a long, blueish sword. "How did you know my name?" He barks, and Dean freezes in shock. 

He isn't exactly scared of the sword; he has the First Blade shoved down the back of his pants and two guns in his suit pockets, but he doesn't know how to react to the possibility of him actually being in Tolkien World. He just stands there, waiting for someone to do something else. 

The kid (well actually Bilbo, apparently) steps forward as if to say something, and Dean snaps at him, telling him to stay where he is.

"I know what you have in your pocket, Bilbo. I know because... I know the future of this place, and I know it's a bad thing."

Bilbo freezes, looking at Dean in surprise, and Gandalf shoots Bilbo a quizzical look. 

Okay, so now at least Dean knows the first half of the story's happened. 

He's already realised that since there's an alternate universe where his life is a TV show; there's likely one where movies are real. And if this one is The Hobbit, he's not shy to make some changes in the storyline. 

"Bilbo, right? Okay listen to me. I know you have no way of trusting me, and this might sound crazy, but I know stuff. And that thing in your pocket, it's bad news." 

Bilbo moves a hand to cover his pocket protectively, and Dean nods at him.

"I'm not like the other men. I'm stronger, I'm different. You can hear it, the way I speak. Even you haven't heard an accent like mine before, have you, Gandalf?" He says, turning to the wizard. 

Gandalf nods slowly, as though admitting something huge. Dean turns back to Bilbo.

"Now I know at the moment, it probably feels fine. Hell, it probably feels good. But Bil, listen to me when I say, that crap is pure evil. Do you understand that? That thing, in your pocket, it is pure, corrupting evil. And you don't wanna have something like that kind of darkness on you, trust me. I know what it's like."

They all seemed confused, when Gandalf asked the inevitable. "Bilbo, what is in your pocket? Show it to me."

Bilbo slowly put his hand into his pocket, bringing it out in a shaking fist, as though he were afraid if he showed it, the wind would snatch it away from him. 

Gandalf looked at him seriously. "Bilbo? What is it?" 

Bilbo slowly opened his hand, revealing the smooth, gold ring. Gandalf grew angry. "Is that the ring I think it is? By the Illúvatar..." 

Dean looks at it's shiny surface and wonders what the fuss was all about; it's just a ring. But then it seems to hit him, white noise and his own heartbeat in his ears, his hands start shaking, and the Mark starts to heat up like an oven plate until he's sure his shirt sleeve must be burning. The Mark is calling, screaming for something, anything, be it blood, bone, a life or that ring. Dean can feel the darkness reaching between him and it. 

He blinks, and Bilbo snaps his hand shut. Everyone is staring at him with confusion and terror. It takes a moment before he registers the darkness around his vision, and the temperature waves he can see coming off everyone, as his eyes being black. He blinks, pulling the void back inside, hiding his demon side. 

"Sorry, that happens." He said, somewhat sheepishly. Gandalf raises his staff in defence. "What are you?" the old man says warily, and Dean decides to not keep it hidden. He switches the black back into his eyes and smiles menacingly.

"I'm a Demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning to but here's more

Dean didn't get the usual sheer terror that his black eyes were usually met with, the reaction instead a quite anticlimactic "what's a demon" and confused muttering. Dean sighed, and recaptured their attention by clicking his fingers, snapping into the space behind them. They were staring in confusion at the space he had been standing, when he cleared his throat and they spun to see him standing smugly behind them. Gandalf assumed a defensive stance, brandishing his staff with assurance. 

Dean kept his eyes black, and observed their auras. The dwarves had quite heavy ones, all dark colours; Bilbo was light green and sort of reminded Dean of Lisa's garden in spring; and Gandalf was, well, strange to say the least. His aura was misty and grey, but illuminating at the same time; much like that of Cas when he was in a weakened state. Gandalf's staff was radiating a light, pure power that made the more corrupt side of Dean recoil. 

Dean shrugged. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? I just need to..." The mark sent a shot of pain up his arm, and he heard the familiar voice of the darkness crooning in his ear. 

'Dean, it's time.'

Dean shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. Stabbing dwarves wasn't going to get him home. 

"I just need to see if..." The mark interrupted him again.

'Dean, we're hungry. You should feed us or you know what'll happen...'

He wiped at his forehead, pushing the black out of his eyes. "I..." He couldn't even remember what he'd wanted to say. 

'Feed us, Dean. Feed us with death' 

Dean pushed the voice to the back of his head with some difficuty, and turned back to the company. "I'd like to make a trade."


End file.
